


隐形兽

by whiskybreath



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 11:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiskybreath/pseuds/whiskybreath
Summary: 只有纽特一个人能看到忒修斯，目前。这种状况已经持续了一周。





	隐形兽

 

“你今天看起来很可爱。”忒修斯说。

纽特唰地低下头，把脸埋进衣领里。“哈，”他小声回答，“我觉得我和以往没什么区别。”

“什么？”桌对面的蒂娜顿下笔，面露疑惑。

“没什么，只是忒修斯。”

“忒修斯？”蒂娜转头在四下探勘，一切如常，还是她在旅店的房间，临时被充作办公用的圆形小木桌，掉漆皮的墙壁，褪色的碎花墙纸，被白蚁蛀掉了一个角的旧梳妆台——上面那面镜子里，只有她和纽特相对而坐。于是她回过脸来，望着他，“……纽特？”

她关切的语气让纽特一阵窘迫。“没什么，请你继续。”

“纽特。”她放下羽毛笔，唤他的名字。语气中有着请求交谈的迫切。

忒修斯欠身凑过来，贴在纽特耳朵边，“那你一直都很可爱。我没说过吗？”他在使坏。纽特决意不再理会，伸出手推开那人：“只是隐形兽，我叫它忒修斯。他今天早上跟着我过来了。”

她将信将疑，“听着，纽特，我觉得你这样不会……”

“赶紧写完这封信吧，”纽特及时打断她，“我们接下来还有一大堆事要处理。”

“你还没有告诉她？”忒修斯趴在桌上，眼神颇为玩味。他这样的动作让整张桌子变得很挤。纽特站起来，转移到旁边的沙发上坐下。“你快闭嘴。”他小声说。

蒂娜没有回头，但从背后能看到她手里的笔顿了顿。

于是忒修斯得到了这个问题的答案。“所以，我是你的小秘密。”他满足地说。

纽特说要到外面透口气，然后扯着忒修斯的领子，把他一路推出房间门口，关上门。“让她替我做这么多文书工作，我很愧疚。”忒修斯盯着他背后的门板，好像能穿透它看到里面桌边奋笔疾书的女孩。

“也怪我不了解你们魔法部的那些繁琐手续，”纽特伸出一根食指，立在他和忒修斯的脸中间，以示强调，“所以我们最好快点把你变回来，不要一直这样麻烦蒂娜。”

忒修斯不理会他，反而低下头，越过那根手指，在他的嘴上快速地啄吻了一下。

“可我在度假呢。”

纽特“砰”地一下甩上门，把忒修斯一个人扔在外面。蒂娜被这声响惊得抖了下肩，回头看着这位神奇动物学家涨红了脸，步伐怒气冲冲，重新回到沙发前落座。“我一个人就可以完成这些的，”她点头表示接受纽特的道歉，并劝说他，“你回去休息吧。”

“我想跟你待在一起。”纽特坚持。至少和蒂娜在一起时，忒修斯不会做出什么特别出格的举动。

那女孩听罢，抬手梳了梳脸边的利落的黑色短发，以遮挡住表情。“后天你会到场吗？”她问着，转移话题。

看情况，纽特回答。他得处理忒修斯的问题。

 

***

只有纽特一个人能看到忒修斯，目前。这种状况已经持续了一周。从第一个谎言脱口而出后，新的谎言不得不如同滚雪球一样接踵而至，这个问题迅速变得相当棘手。目前最好用的是“隐形兽”的借口，能解释纽特为什么在公共场合突然大叫，脸红，或者做出怪异的举动。那你一定很喜欢这只隐形兽，他们对他说。“他有点烦人。”纽特一遍又一遍地解释。

“烦人”都已经是委婉的说辞。变成隐形兽的忒修斯之活泼程度相较之前更上一个层级，达到了肆无忌惮的地步。他毫不客气地在各种场合亲吻、拥抱，甚至挑逗他的弟弟，后者被这种隐秘的亲密折磨得几乎崩溃，而忒修斯竟然仿佛以他的求饶为乐。

“你十足是一个恶魔。”纽特愤愤不平。他躲在魔法部的公共厕所隔间里，只是因为刚才忒修斯突发奇想，当着所有人的面，从他的耳垂一路向下吻到……桌上其他人则在讨论一些严肃的问题，比如对盖勒特·格林德沃的应战措施，战时状态的议程，部门的重组，人员变动。他们执意让纽特·斯卡曼德过来旁听，好像这些事和他有关似的。纽特趁着其他人不注意，溜出会议室来，没命地跑进厕所里，把自己关在里面，好让忒修斯对他做了一些事：啃咬，抚摸，在那根炽热、坚挺的东西最终探进他的身体里时，他还得拼命咬着嘴唇，只能借着隔壁的冲水声，才敢自唇齿间泄露出一两声呻吟。

在家里时还要变本加厉。纽特觉得自己已经在几天内耗尽了一辈子的情欲。他们宛如共生草似的无时不刻不黏在一起，或者说，忒修斯时刻不离地跟着他。白天他处理手提箱农场里的饲养员工作时，忒修斯就在旁边说话逗他，惹恼他，让他心不在焉。晚上睡觉时，哥哥总要从背后搂着他，温热、均匀的呼吸贴在他后颈，一只手不安分地在身上游来游去，让两人的睡眠都宣告失败。这一切都源自于第一天夜里他的妥协。

一周前的一个雨夜，纽特在床上醒来，捕捉到客厅里最后一丝灯光的熄灭。倏然，传来门关上的声音。他爬下床，走到门边往外探看，却是忒修斯站在黑暗里，鼻息湿漉漉的。

“嗨……”纽特方张开口，哥哥已经快步走过来，紧紧地拥住他。他感到对方高大的身体不似往常那般稳固，反是冰冷，发抖，带着漆黑的沉重，宛如灌满了铅。纽特什么也没问，因为他也什么都不会说。

他们并排躺在床上，厚重的沉默盖在身上。一直到后半夜，忒修斯突然欠过身，在他嘴唇上烙下一个吻。那个吻和他们之前经历过的都不一样。那是一个男人的吻，绵长的，悱恻的，满溢着情欲。纽特没有抗拒这个吻。然后一切都顺流而下，到达甜蜜的深渊。那晚窗外的雨声把他的记忆妥帖地包裹在其中，温暖，黏滑，气势磅礴却不具有侵略性，宛如忒修斯的舌尖。

于是便落得如此田地，纽特懊恼地想。他几次三番想跟忒修斯谈谈，表示他更怀念从前那个不苟言笑的忒修斯。现在的他更……直接了，坦诚了，有些行为让纽特生理性地冒出一阵鸡皮疙瘩。但是要问他是否真正地讨厌这个——繁多的拥抱，吻，热烈而温情的做爱，纽特则又一阵犹豫。

“我就知道你喜欢我。”忒修斯毛茸茸的脑袋拱在他的肩窝里，吮吸着他脖子上的皮肤，含含糊糊地说。

“我们得马上找到你隐形的原因。”纽特坚守意识上的清明。

“我觉得现在这样挺好。”哥哥转而又开始攻占他的口腔。

不好，纽特想，同时想这么多事情，他觉得自己的脑子已经要爆炸了。

这时候厕所隔间传来敲门声。纽特一把推开身上的忒修斯，匆忙把衬衫塞回裤子里，整理了一下头发，然后拉开门。是蒂娜。

“蒂娜，”纽特困窘，“这是男厕所……”

蒂娜伸出手抚在他的额角，她看起来还是像往日那样忧心忡忡。“他们说你在这里面待了很长时间了。你感觉怎么样？”

纽特别开目光。“我只是不想再听那些会议了。”

他挤出隔间，去洗手池用冷水冲手，脸，看到镜子里狼狈不堪的自己，以及靠在旁边门上似笑非笑的忒修斯。“我理解，”蒂娜跟在后面，“会议已经结束了——所以他们让我来找你。接下来你要去干什么？”

“我哥哥的公寓，我想。”差不多一周了，他决定去那里试试运气。

好选择，忒修斯在旁边说。

蒂娜则露出一种复杂的眼神。纽特不明白这个眼神的意义。它左右飘移了一会，最后落在他的眼前，蒂娜说：“我还以为你永远不会再去了。”她古怪地做了个挥去额头上汗水的动作，纽特猜他们美国人用这个动作来表示如释重负，不过，那实在是有点土。“嚯，问题解决。”她勉强笑了笑，说。那笑好像在逼迫自己的脸部肌肉完成这个动作。

纽特困惑。他不明白为何——除了忒修斯之外——每个人都待他小心翼翼。他并不会因为谁说话大声而突然像个玻璃瓶子一样爆裂破碎，真是奇怪。

 

***

纽特想邀请蒂娜上去坐坐。蒂娜在门口犹豫了一会，还是没有进去。她在楼下的几级阶梯那里低头磨着自己的鞋跟。“你自己进去就好了，”半晌，她说，“给你和忒修斯……给你一点空间。”

梅林的胡子，他和忒修斯目前最不缺的就是空间。纽特无奈，但还是独自爬上了楼，一如往常从忒修斯家门口的脚垫下面找出备用钥匙，打开门进去。一股尘封味儿扑面而来。

“回来真好。”忒修斯把自己扔在沙发上，翘着脚，两手枕在后脑勺下面。纽特被灰沉呛得咳嗽，在一旁忙不迭地开窗通风，让阳光照进来。屋子里的家具很少，仅仅维持着最低的生存所需。沙发，茶几，上面凌乱地落着一些书本，纽特拿起来看了几眼，无非是他们政界人士爱看的那种新闻杂志，以及一本伯克，一本马基雅维利。书柜上放着两只相框，一个是斯卡曼德家的全家福，另一只里面装的则是剪报，是他新书发布会那天不得已和莉塔、忒修斯一起在桌前拍的那张照片，当然，还有角落里探出头来的邦蒂。那照片里的忒修斯把手插在口袋里，纽特不明白他为什么看起来那么自得，好像写书的是他自己一样。“我为我的小兄弟，纽顿·斯卡曼德，感到非常自豪。”他的明星哥哥对前来采访的记者说，这句话也随着大报小报传遍了街头巷尾。纽特对于这些必要的交际时常抱有一种不必要的紧张，结巴，词不达意，于是所有采访一并由兄长代劳，好像他成了纽特的发言人。

“嗨，”忒修斯懒洋洋地横在沙发上叫他，使他终于意识到自己在那张照片前思绪万千，花了太久的时间，“记得蒂娜叫你做的事情。”

“别催我。”纽特抗议。他走进书房，在忒修斯的书桌前坐下。相对于狭小的斗室，忒修斯的书桌尤其宽大，足以展现主人的倾向。那上面也堆满了书籍，码得还算整齐，桌上的玻璃镇纸下面则塞满了各种各样零碎的信息，电话号码，谁人的地址，重大事件的日期。纽特看了半天也毫无头绪，转向书桌上的物件：一只笔筒，墨水台，黄铜制的台灯，一只兔子形状的石灰摆件。压在几本书下面的一个厚厚的牛皮笔记本，看起来颇为眼熟。

纽特把它抽出来，解开缠在封皮上的绳子，拿在手里翻了几页，突然回忆起在哪里见过它。第十页，忒修斯的字迹煞有介事地昭告：1907年8月。他想起这是每个暑假，忒修斯总要拿在手里的那个笔记本。每年夏天他们全家人都要乘火车，从伦敦到伯恩茅斯去，度过两个月，斯卡曼德夫人的姑妈在那里为她留了一座海边小屋。夏天大部分的时间，他们就顶着高纬度地区一年中难得的阳光，在沙滩上趴着，阅读，在浅滩尽情地游泳，或者享受午后绵长、混沌的睡眠，夜晚则升起篝火。

“你去游泳吗？”每个中午，纽特都在楼底的树荫下叫忒修斯的名字。“马上来。”忒修斯远远地回答。然后就能听到上面传来左右捣鼓的声音，差不多五分钟，老式楼梯传来弱不禁风的吱嘎声，忒修斯穿着宽松的泳裤和短袖衫跑下楼来，手里带着不同的书，但总是那本牛皮笔记本。他们前前后后沿着平坦的乡间泥地骑车去海边。纽特刚刚学会骑车，兢兢业业地双手扶着车把，在后面紧跟着忒修斯。后者双手抱着后脑勺，满不在乎地踏着脚蹬，骑在前面。一整个暑假过去，泥土被分开又交叠的条条自行车辄压出了一条平实的道路。

他不让任何人动那只笔记本，也不和任何人谈上面的内容。那上面用一道咒语上了锁，纽特也没法偷看。一会游累了，纽特就坐在岸边的岩石上，望着海里忒修斯钻进浪里，过了许久，白花中间冒出一颗湿漉漉的脑袋，再接着是十八岁男孩宽阔的肩膀，修长的小腿，海水赤裸地包裹着他身体的曲线。他们很少交谈，黄昏的时候，就捡起石头和贝壳往浪里比赛打水漂。夕阳赤色的余晖，把他们的身体烤得通红。忒修斯飞出石头之前，会抿着嘴，眯起眼，细细地掂量一会。在那时候，纽特总觉得哥哥其实是一个相当害羞的人。

唯有一次，纽特窥见他的小秘密。“我在研究一个小魔法，”忒修斯说。

纽特枕在他哥哥的大腿上睡午觉，被阳光晒得暖融融的，眼皮只是轻微掀开一条缝。忒修斯手里的书的阴影，温和地覆盖在他的眼睛上，他用鼻子哼了一声表示作答。

“原本只是一门咒语课的作业，我把它稍微改进了一下。”

“做什么用？”

“没什么用，”忒修斯垂下眼帘，单手翻了一页右手里的书，“一个有点类似于遗忘咒的玩意儿。”

“那可真厉害。”十岁的纽特钦佩地说。

忒修斯“啪”地一下合上书，阳光立即涌入纽特的眼睛。他不满地咕哝了一声，把脑袋缩进忒修斯怀里，闭着眼，听不远处大海平缓、间断的喘息声，和哥哥的呼吸交混在一起。

“就像是一个缓冲区，”忒修斯的声音听起来好像在望着很远的地方，也许是海天的分界点，“一片沙滩。我尝试着分离出一点记忆，把它融到其他人的脑海中。”

纽特闭着眼睛，等待方才那束阳光在眼球上留下的彩色烙印渐渐消散。他感到一只手一下一下地捋着他头上的卷发。“拿来做什么用？”

“我不知道，可能会留出一些时间，让其他人心里好受一点。”

“为什么要好受？”

“死亡吧，我猜。”

纽特不做声了。

“你觉得我会死吗？”忒修斯问，“这学期中的时候，希金斯的父亲去世了。他是魔法部的一名傲罗，他们说他在一次外勤任务中不幸牺牲。”

“傲罗。”纽特重复这个音节。

“就是我毕业以后要去从事的职业。”忒修斯解释。

“你也会死吗，忒修斯？”

这个问题很长时间没有得到回答，长到男孩偷偷睁开眼，注视着兄长沉默的下巴弧线。

良久，忒修斯问：“如果我死了，你多久就会忘记我？”

听到问题，纽特咯咯笑。“一天，”他闭着眼睛胡乱地说，“三天，五天，一个星期。我发誓那会很快，因为你是个讨厌的哥哥。”

忒修斯也笑了。“我相信那是真的。”

“所以你不可以死去，”纽特浅蓝色的眼睛嵌在他脸上的雀斑里，他的五官都还是那样小，稚嫩的鼻尖，因为强烈的阳光无法舒展开的眼窝，拧在一起的小小眉头，“你是忒修斯，你永远都不会死的。”

纽特合上那本笔记本，把绳子重新缠好，放回原位，然后双手撑着桌面，快速地喘了口气。

“你在看什么？”忒修斯走进来，凑到他身边，“喔，我的笔记本。”

“这上面记着的那个魔法，”纽特问，“我十岁的时候，在海边，你告诉我的那则。你成功了吗？”

忒修斯不回答。纽特转头用目光拷问他。“没有，”他抿了会嘴唇，说，“那可是件很难的事情。”

“好吧，不过我相信你掌握了怎么隐形的魔法。”纽特试图让自己的语气轻松一些。于是他听到忒修斯在身后发出低低的笑声。他转身走到房间另一头，打开衣橱，在里面翻找。这是蒂娜留给他的任务，他要整理出一套忒修斯平时穿的衣服。

不过那里面内容很少。忒修斯上班时只穿西装，所以同样的白色衬衫就有足足五件。他是那种一旦爱上了某件衣服，就会盯着穿到腻的人，这点也很折磨母亲，她总说没有哪个姑娘会爱上这样枯燥的小伙子。

“你的行李箱呢？”纽特从衣柜里挑出一件衬衫，一件黑色马甲，以及外套，扔在身后的床上。这是忒修斯最平常的装扮。那羊毛质地的马甲上残留着几丝白色的碎屑，他伸手摘去。

“我上周带到巴黎去了。”忒修斯回答。

收拾的动作停止了，他看见弟弟一只手撑着衣柜门，深深地垂着头。“巴黎。”纽特低声重复。光线被百叶窗缝割得锋利，尖锐，像几道长长的利刃插进他的后背。忒修斯缓慢地抬起手，触摸那光束，看见自己的皮肤微微透明。

 

***

他把衣服交给蒂娜，挥手拂散了对方关切的问话，然后径直回家，沉默地合衣躺在床上。已经是下午了，冬日最后的阳光行将就木，在窗棂上费劲地眨眼。

“你已经死了，对不对？”

忒修斯站在房间的角落，并不做声，但纽特知道他还在那。“看着我。”忒修斯说，纽特辨别得到他声音中悄不可闻的一丝颤抖。

“你成功了，对不对，忒修斯？”

“看着我，纽特。”他近乎哀求似地说。

纽特坐起来，仿佛不堪一击似地望向那个角落。他看到孱弱的光柱穿过忒修斯的身体，让他看起来似暗非暗。

纽特紧紧地闭上眼，不去看这景象。但他仍能感受到忒修斯走过来，试图捧起他的脸。他的手指穿过了纽特的皮肤，好像在水中搅乱一枚月亮的虚影。即便没有物理上的触碰，纽特还是能感到空气中波及而来的震动。

“我触摸不到你。”忒修斯的声音中有痛苦，“这些，那些，以前，现在。你永远离我那么遥远。”

“我们拥抱过，”纽特说，“我感受得到。”

“拥抱对我来说不够。”

“我爱你，忒修斯。我爱你，我很少说出口。”他既在命令，也在哀求，费劲地捉住那一星半点的残影，用嘴型一遍遍地说，别死。

他感到一道温热的液体流下脸颊，滴在手背上，分不清是谁的。颤抖也分不清是谁的。他们一半在光里，一半在阴影里，从来便是交缠共生，中间地带宛如流淌着冰凉的冥河泉水。从窗外哪里传来货船悠长的汽笛声，作为此世间最后的坐标，只要越过那条混沌、粗砾的斜线，身体就会再度拥抱在一起，然后再度变得幸福，遗忘，或者别的什么。

“一个星期，纽特。”忒修斯说，“你说你就会忘记我。”

 

***

次日早上，纽特的出现让所有人松了口气。蒂娜远远地在人群里朝他点头。魔法部来的人都穿着深色的大衣，怕冷似地裹着自己。天上微雨，有些人打着伞，待到队伍抬出棺木的时候就收了起来。哀悼者们纷纷把鲜花扔在棺木上，给伟大的战争英雄，在巴黎之战中牺牲的年轻傲罗。很快那些新鲜的花瓣就会在泥土的六尺之下枯萎，像一个渐渐归终的句号。

纽特揣摩着衣兜里那片写好的发言纸，扫视了一圈人群，随后又抽出手。他望着那具黑色的棺柩，橡木制成，坚硬质朴。“我们都知道那里面没有我，”忒修斯的声音说，“只有我的几件衣服。”

纽特看不到他，但是他面上显出一个微笑的意思。

“当然。”

“现在你必须得去做些公众演讲了，”忒修斯说，“很遗憾，这次我不能代劳。”

纽特面对人群的聚光，深吸了一口气，再吞咽一口唾沫作为缓冲。

“在我十岁的时候，我的哥哥，忒修斯，发明了一种魔法。”他缓缓地说着，眯起眼，神情如同在被夏日海边的风吹拂，“他所能做到的，是提取一个人意志的一小部分，将它融进其他人的脑子里，创造出一个短暂的闭环。因此，即便在这个人死去后，他的意志仍然会在别人的脑海中继续存在一段时间。相信我，这个意志是一块高度凝结的内核，它会让平时疯狂的更疯狂，相爱的更相爱。

“其实这是个不大不小的发明，他从未在别人身上实施过，我想。”

在拉雪兹神父公墓那片蓝色的焰浪里，天地倒悬，一切所见之物都在亡命奔袭，或者被火舌吞噬。一只手拉着他疾步后退，他回头看到忒修斯的表情，记忆中的兄长好像从未有这么紧张肃穆。他被拽进旁边一处凹陷里，然后另一只手回护住了他。忒修斯整个人将他罩进里面，挡住了外面的火焰。

“我的哥哥，他从我出生开始就心甘情愿地保护着我——不论我实际上是否需要。不论是在他生前还是死后。”

纽特耳边轰鸣，辨不出那呼啸的洪流里任何具体的音节。在意识的真空里，他只是注视着忒修斯魔杖上的一颗小小的光球，它缓缓地自他指尖升起，飘过来，融进了他的额头。一种奇异的感觉，不能说是痛苦，更多的像是暖意。忒修斯留给他一张温和的笑脸。纽特则感受到一股撕心裂肺的悲痛。不过那一切都是寂静无声的，就连口中连连狂呼的“不”也是失却实感的。那火焰就像伯恩茅斯永无边际的大海一样，浪头把外面的忒修斯一下卷了进去。他等了很久，也没有看到一颗湿漉漉的卷发脑袋重新从里面探出来。

“像一片沙滩”，纽特想起忒修斯的话。一角烧焦的黑色布料，像一根失主的羽毛，在半空左右飘荡，最后无所适从地落在地上。

 

***

纽特在床上醒来，听到外面滂沱的夜雨唰唰地洗涤着窗户。“嘿，你醒了。”蒂娜的声音。

她在床边坐着，握着他的手。善良的女孩，不苟言笑的脸上满是担忧。“你在家里，”她说，“我们把你从巴黎带回来了。你在公墓里昏了过去。”

她最后一次伸手探查他的额头的余温，然后安静地告别，走出房间，留他独自在夜里。纽特捕捉到客厅里最后一丝灯光熄灭，然后又听到公寓的门锁阖上的声音。

他爬下床，走到门边，往外探看。客厅里黑暗昭昭，地板上留下窗户上的雨点沙漏般的投影，一道道下滑的水痕。那冰冷朦胧的午夜空气，裹挟着永无间断的雨声，或者说，是全世界的孤独之心都聚拢在他上方，把他遍体淋湿。在那漫长的告别中，他看不清任何东西，甚至连自己身处何方都不得而知。他想着，如果黑夜的深处传来任何细微的响动，任何呼唤，任何低语，他就会留下。

Fin.


End file.
